Sunset
by DeiFlower
Summary: Deidara is a Rich 14 year old boy that loves to watch the sunset by the lake. What happens when he goes to watch it but he notises a pink haired girl near the waters edge?R/R -Discontinued For Time Being-
1. Meeting At The Lake

_**Well my old laptop is out gettin fixed and it has all my other stories on it so I cant finish my storie A Dogs Heart or begin anything eltse on it. I wrote this on the one were renting until mine returns.**_

__

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Deidara would have lived and fell for Sakura**

**Sunset**

**-Chapter One-**

**-Meeting At The Lake-**

A young boy with just past sholder length blonde hair was walking down a path through the woods. He was heading to his favorite spot at the lake to watch the sunset.

Soon he reached the place and stopped staring. He had his right gray blue eye trained on a pink haired girl around his age. He used a hand and waved his bangs from his left eye for a moment.

She was sitting at the edge of the lake on her knees leaning over the water. He took a few steps closer but accidently kicked a stone making it roll into the water with a splash.

The rosette seemed to have gotten startled for she jumped up, slipped, and fell into the water with a loud spash. She quickly got to her feet and turned to him still standing in the water. Her emerald eyes stared back at him.

He couldn't help but stare. She was dirty and wet her dark blue shirt ripped so much he was able to see bandages wrapped around her chest and stomach, her dark blue skirt was torn all around showing her black shorts underneath.

He wasn't used to seeing someone like that! He was from a pretty rich family. He was as surprised as he had ever been in the fourteen years of his life.

"Who are you..." The thirteen year old girl said as she stepped out of the lake. He looked at the bandages wrapped around her feet.

"I-I am Deidara Bakugekiki...hn..." **(A/N: Bakugekiki means Bomber in Japanese) **He said slowly looking her up and down. "W-who are you?"

She places each hand on the opposite arm as if she was hugging herself. She took her gaze away from his. "I'm Sakura...Haruno..."

He smiles. "Hello! Nice to meet you Sakura!"

She looks up at him slight surprise. "H-hi..." She stares for a moment.

He walks over to her still smiling. "Where are you from? I never seen you around before...Hn."

She frowns slightly. "I'm from the forest..."

He tilts his head to the side slightly. "What do you mean?"

She frowns a little more. He blinks in thought. _'That doesen't suit her...I bet she would look alot pretter with a smile...'_

She stares at the ground. "I told you...I live in the forest I have no home..."

His eyes widen slightly. "What?! Who doesen't have a home?! Only mutts don't have homes...Hn!"

She slamed her eyes shut turning around tears in her eyes. "Fine!" She begins to walk away. _'I thought he would be different...'_

He blinks and grabs her arm. "Hey Sakura? Where are you going?"

She looks back at him. "What do you care! Like you said..." She looks down tears fall from her eyes. "Im just a mutt..."

He pulls her around so her body is facing him. "No! I am sorry I didn't mean it that way! Its just...well I have never met anyone like this! I am just surprised...Hn..."

She stares at him. He reached up plac

ing a hand on the side of her face using his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Please forgive me my friend...Hn..."

Her eyes widen. _'F-friend?...I have a...friend...' _She smiles. "O-okay..."

He smiles happily. "Great!" He pulls his hand away and pouts slightly. "So why are you all alone?"

She looks down at her cut and bandaged feet. "Well I like it here..."

"Really? I do to!" He smiles happily tho he knew she didn't actually awnser his question.

She smiles and looks up. He reaches over and wipes some dirt from her face. She flinces slightly at his touch. He pouts when he notices all the bruzes and scares on her.

"How did you get tho..." He began.

She quickly turns away runing to the edge of the lake. "Oi, Dei-Kun! Look its the sunset!"

He ran and caught up with her. "Wow!"

Her eyes sparkled as she stares at the sunset. "Its amazing! So beautiful...Right Dei-Kun..."

He glances at her and his eyes widen. He turns his head slightly to get a better look. The sunset was shining on her face perfectly making her glow her eyes were shining as she stared at the sunset. _'Is this the same girl...'_ He thought. "H-hai...Really beautiful..."

She looks over at him with a smile on her face. He notices the bruze on the side of her face. He frowns. _'That bruze...It ruins her beautiful face...'_

She tilts her head slightly. "Whats wrong Dei-Kun?"

He reaches out poking the the bruze on her cheek. She winces slightly. _'It must still hurt...I guess that means she had gotten it lately...'_

"What happend Sakura-Chan? How did you get this bruze...Hn...?" She turned away.

"S-some kids hit me...Because I have a big forhead and don't have a family." She whispered. Deidara reached over and pulled her on to his lap.

He gripped her chin softly and tilted her face to his. "You have a adorable forhead Sakura-Chan..." He leans down and kisses her forhead softly. "And I don't see what having no family has to do with anything...Hn."

She had a bright blush on her face she looked over the lake to there was a lil under half a sunset left. Deidara blushed slightly wrapping his arms around the fragile little girl. She looks up at him a soft look in her eyes. _'Hes so nice...but we cant be together he has so much while I have so little...well...at least I have him right now...'_

She leans back against his chest watching the sunset. "T-thank-you..."

He smiles resting his chin on her head staring at the sunset. "Your welcome...Blossom-Chan...Hn."

They closed their eyes enjoying there time together in the sunset.

_**Okay so I can make this a chapter story or leave it a oneshot. Please tell me!**_

**_R/R AND ITS NOT POLITE TO PUT IN YOUR FAVES WITHOUT REVIEWING_**


	2. Jacket

_**You all have decided on a chapter story so here it ish the next chapter to Sunset!!**_

**Sunset**

**-Chapter two-**

**-Jacket-**

Deidara opened his eyes to see the sun had gone. He lifted his chin from her head and let go leaning back on his hands. "Well Sakura-Chan...The sun set and its dark I have to head home, hn."

Sakura looked back at him and nodded slowly. She got up off his lap and giggled. Deidara tilted his head confused. She caught her breath and smiled. "W-were I was wet and I was on your lap your all wet!"

He looked down tho it was dark he could still makeout the wetness on his shirt and pants he chuckled. "Seems so Sakura-Chan, hn."

He stood up and smiled. "Goodnight, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura frowned slightly and nodded. "Night...Dei-Kun...I guess this is goodbye too?"

Deidara tilted his head "Now now Sakura-Chan why would this be bye? We'll see each other again! How about here...Tomarrow around the same time..."

She looked down and turned toward the lake she opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she felt something on her sholders. She turned to see Deidara had placed his black and red jacket on her sholders leaving him in his fishnet shirt.

"You seemed cold from the water...anyway remember same place same time see you Sakura-Chaan, hn." He smiled and turned taking off down the dark path.

Sakura tried to grab him and stop him but the darkness had consealed his preasence before she could open her mouth.

She sighe pulling on the coat pulling it to her nose. _'Smells like him...Smells like...Clay...'_ She smiled looking up at the stars.

"Okay...Ill be here Deidara..." She sighed and walked off into the woods.

_**-Next Day Lake-**_

Sakura watched the lake from behind a tree. Two boys and a girl were there, she was an hour early to the lake but she wanted to be there.

She stepped out from behind the tree silently untill she stepped on a stick and fell on her knees.

The children stopped playing in the lake and stared at her. "Keh look! Its the pink haired billboard!" Said one of the boys with long black hair jumping out of the lake and walking over, the others followed.

Sakura looked up at the older white skined boy, he had a tatoo of a snake on his arm. She tried to get to her feet but the boy with raven hair kicked her over. She winced at the sudden force to her side. She felt tears stream down her face.

"Heh, you wimp! You live without a family and a home but you cry over something like this!" The raven haired male laughed the tatoo on his neck was momentarily visible.

The red hired girl laughed straitening her glasses. "Oh! Nice one Sasuke-Kun!"

Sasuke looked at her "Karin...Don't call me Kun..."

The boy with white skin stared at Sakura. "Hey, Rat where did you get that jacket? Its nice. Did you steal it?"

Sasuke and Karin looked at the crying Sakura who kept her mouth shut. Sasuke kicked her again this time in her face knocking her to her back.

"Your right Orochimaru...This is way to good for her..." Karin said clutching the collar of the jacket. Sakura pulled away getting to her knees. "Dont pull away from me!" Karin punched her in the side of her face.

She winced and tears fell from her tightly shut eyes. Sasuke smirked "I want that jacket..."

Sakuras eyes snapped open as she clutched the jacket on her arms. Sasuke smirk widened as he held out his hand. "Hand it over...wench."

Sakura clutched tighter. "No!" She whispered.

Sasuke glared. "What the fuck did you say bitch?"

Sakura stared. "I said n...Gah." She didn't finish her sentence as Sasuke punched her in the side of the face.

"No one tells me no!" Sasuke punched her in the chest knocking the breath out of her. Karin grabbed Sakuras jacket and began to pull on it. Orochimaru had pulled out his pocket knife and had came towards her.

Sasuke pulled an arm back and punched her in the eye. She yelped kicking her leg kicking Orochimaru in the shin.

"GAH! You god damned bitch!" He growled slamming the knife into her sholder blade.

She screamed as the blood from her mouth mixed with tears and the jacket getting soaked with blood.

Sasuke lifted her by the collar of the jacket then tossed her aside. "Damnit! Fucking wench you ruined the jacket with your blood."

"Yah! Thats right you slut Im gonna beat you good for messin with My Sasuke!" Karin cheered. They all stepped closer to the small rosette in the crimson puddle.

She sat on her knees closing her eyes and waited the punishment for being different but it never came...instead there was a loud exploding sound.

"Hey! What are you Bakas doing to Sakura-Chan?!" Screamed a familiar voice.

Sakuras eyes snapped open to see a golden haird blond to her rescue. "D-Dei...dara?" She asked unsure.

He turned his head toward her his grayblue eyes shone. "Hey, Sakura-Chan are you...Oh my god they did this...hn?..." He asked worried.

Sakura looked at her bloody and battered body and the knife in her arm. She nodded slowly.

Deidara growled and glared at the three others. "Why? Why? Why beat on a young girl? One you know cant fight back?"

Orochimaru glared. "Shes nothing but a theif! She has stolen food and goods!"

Karin crossed her arms irritably and grunted. "I bet she stole that jacket!"

Sasuke smirked. "She stole that jacket from me!"

Deidara sighed and reached into a bag at his side. "So first you beat on her, then lie on her...hn..."

Sasuke growled. "You ass thats my jacket!"

Deidara chuckled holding up a hand with a perfect small clay bird in it. "Now Sas-Gay how can that be...especially...IF IM THE ONE WHO GAVE IT TO HER!!" He throws the clay bird at Sasuke hitting him in the chest it exploding on impact.

He was thrown against the tree harshly knocking him unconscious. Orochimaru's eyes widened and looked at Sasuke.

Karin ran over screaming. "Sasu…Sasu-Kun! Damn you Deidara…"

Orochimaru glared at Deidara. He walked over and lifted Sasuke throwing him over his sholder. "Come on Karin unless you wanna end up like chicken ass here."

Karin grunted grumbling. "Fine…Your safe for now Mouth boy…"

They quickly took off down the path out of site.

_**Me:OMG OMG I WONDER WHATLL HAPPEN NXT!!**_

_**Deidara: -blink- Shouldnt you know, hn? I mean your the one who wrote the story I MEAN WHAT THE HELL **_

_**Me: -Grunt- SHUT UP BIG MOUTH...err Big mouths? Well I havent typed the next chapter anyway SO HAH**_

_**Deidara: THEN SHOULDN'T YOU START IT**_

_**Me:HMPH**_

_**Deidara: -Sigh- Well R/R and Ill make sure she types the nxt chapter soon, hn**_


	3. Home

_**Me:GRRRRAH THEY DELETED EVERYTHING OFF MY LAPTOP!!**_

_**Deidara: Even the thousands of pics, hn?**_

_**Me: -Cries- YYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**Deidara: -hugs- Poor girl -sarcasm- ANYWAY heres the story chapter three**_

**Sunset**

**-Chapter Three-**

**-Home-**

Deidara stared down the path they had run off. He took a step forward to run after them but he heard a slight whimpering noise. He turned around and seen Sakura sitting in the puddle of blood her eyes clutched tight and holding her sholder.

"Oh my god...Sakura..." He fell to his knees infront of her getting blood on his jeans. "Let me help...hn" He moved his ponytail behind him along with his hair on her sholders.

Sakura looked up at him as tears fell from her eyes. "D-Dedara..."

Deidara looked at her face covered in dirt, her lip split, bruzes on her forhead and cheeks, cuts, a black eye, and blood dripped from her mout mixing with her still pouring tears. He reached forward wiping blood away. "What is it Blossom, hn?"

She started to cry harder. "I-I ruined y-your...j-jacket..."

Deidara blinked. "Sakura your more important than that stupid jacket! Now here we have to get that knife out, hn."

Sakura knodded slowly. Deidara gripped the knife tightly in his hand. "Take a breath..." She shut her eyes and heald her breath, Deidara jerked and the knife came out. Sakura screamed and clutched her sholder. The blood poured from her sholder.

Deidara sighed as he pulled off his white shirt. "Here...hn..." He began ripping the shirt then wrapped it around her sholder.

Sakura looked at Deidara softly. He smiled softly but then fround as he seen blood through the so called bandages. She tried to stand up but yelped and collapsed back down. Deidara bent down and touched her knee, she inturn yelped again. "I think its broken...hn."

Sakura looked up at him. She stared at his toaned chest for a moment then looked him in the eyes. "T-thank you Deidara..."

He stood up and lifted her bridal style. "Its okay Blossom-Chan..." He started to carry her down the path. "But now lets get you home, hn."

She stares up at him. She noticed she was able to see both his eyes were he was looking forward. "Home? What do you mean home?"

Deidara looked down at her with a smile, he returned his head up and contenued walking, Sakura sighed and looked foward deciding against arguing. She winced at the pain and closed her eyes.

About ten minuites later and looked around. _'When did we reach town... Hey why are w in town... Let see what did he say earlier... Something abo...' _She was snapped out of her thoughs.

"Where here, hn." Deidara smiles down at her. She looked forward to see a giant house that looked more like a castle. Deidara walked over to the door and kicked it a few times.

A girl opened the door, she had long hair in a pony tail and long thin blond bangs over her right eye. "DEIDARA WERE HAVE Y-you... Oh my god Deidara who's this? What happened?"

"Not now Ino she needs help, hn." Deidara walked past the fifteen year old and into the room. He laid her on the giant red couch near a fireplace, She winced at the sudden position change. The room was big. Ino shut the door quickly and rushed over.

Deidara looked up at her. "Were is Mom?" Sakura was so confused right now and her knee was killing her.

Sakura leand back on the couch closing her eyes. "At work...We have to elevate her leg...grab some pillows and bandages..." Ino instructed.

Deidara took off quickly returning with two large and very expensive looking ruby colored pillows and a large roll of bandages. He handed them to Ino she took one pillow and the bandages. "Place that one behind her head..."

Deidara walked around the couch to Sakura he stared down at her softly. Ino watched him carefully. "S-Sakura-Chan?"

She opened her eyes he looked slightly blurry but she reconized his soft voice. "Deidara-Kun..."

"Please sit up a lil, hn." Deidara whispered. Sakura sat up as far as she could and Deidara placed the ruby fether pillow under her head, Sakura rested her head on the pillow.

Ino smiled slightly at the feeling between the two. Her smile faded as she said "Sakura take a breath, I'm moving your leg..." Sakura opened her eyes a slightly questioning look as Ino placed the pillow on the couch next to her leg.

Ino started counting. "One..."

"...Two..." Sakura took a deep breath.

"...THREE!" Ino lifted the leg quickly and placed it on the pillow. Sakura sat up quickly and screamed. She sat up so quickly that mixed with the pain made her so dizzy she fell backwards and passed out.

Deidara eyes widened "Ino! What did you do?!"

"Nothing...Your just lucky I take first aid in school..." She wrapped the bandages around her knee and sholder she wrapped and bandaged any other wounds.

Ino shook her head. "She'll be fine...Now back to my questions...Who is she? Whys she injered? How do you know her? How long have you known her? And why is she here?"

Deidara stared at Sakura for a moment then sat down in a chair near the head of the couch, Ino took a seat infront of him in the recliner at the foot of the couch.

Deidara reached out and placed a hand on her head. "Well you see the other day when I went out to the lake to see the sunset at the lake I seen her...She was at the edge of the water...hn."

Ino blinked "When was this, the night you came home late and wet?"

Deidara stared at Sakura. "Hai...Anyway I walked over and knocked something in the water and scared her. She fell in..."

Ino glared slightly "On purpose?"

Deidaras head snapped up. "Of corse not!! It was an accident so was her falling in and getting soaked... Thats how we met, Hn. After that we talked and she said her name was Sakura, then we watched the sunset together."

Ino nodded. "And thats how you got wet...well why is she hurt so badly?"

"Well..." Deidara looked at her. "She was wet so I gave her my jacket...when I came to the lake today to meet her again, hn...she was on the ground covered in blood and a knife in her sholder surrounded by K-Karin, Sasuke, and Orochimaru...I scared them off and carried her here...hn..."

Ino eyes widened. "Why did they do this?"

Deidara sighedd. "She told me kids made fun of her for being homeless and having a big forhead...but nothing like this...also Sasuke said something about wanting the jacket I gave her he said it was his, hn...The liar..."

Ino nodded and stood up. "Okay I have all I need to know for now...Let me tell mom when she gets home you just watch her..." She walked over to a small table near the door leading to a dining room and grabbed a coardless phone.

"What are y..." Deidara began.

"Im going to call Karin, Sasuke,and Orochimarus parents and handle some buisiness...then I'm calling mom..." Ino stated.

Deidara nodded. "Do you think she could stay with us?"

Ino smiled softly "If she wanted..." She looks down at the phone and started pressing buttons as she turned to go into the dining room.

Deidara stared down at Sakura. He smiled at her unconcious form. "Welcome home Blossoming Cherry Flower...hn." He ran his hand across her light pink and crimson hair.

**Me: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?**

**Deidara: So what, hn?**

**Me: Im asking what they thought!**

**Deidara: How should they no that, hn?**

**Me: Shut up Mr.RichySmartyPants...umm forget that Anyway tell me what you think! I also want you guys to guess who the mom is!**

**Deidara: Flames welcome, hn.**


	4. Mom

**Me: Sorry SOO SORRY GOMENASAI PLEASE DONT HURT ME FOR THE LOOONG WAIT**

**Deidara: -sighs- I cant stay mad at you, hn -puts down the torch and pitchfork sending the mob home-**

**Me: uhh...-blinks- Welllll...I finnally did this chapter...**

**Deidara: Mom? **

**Me: Yeah you will find out who the mom is**

**Deidara: Should I be scared of her, hn?**

**Me: I would...Anyway Read And Review**

**Sunset**

**-Chapter Four-**

**-Mom-**

Deidara woke up in his chair to the sound of a door slamming shut. He looked down to see Sakura still on the couch, he could tell she was still unconcious rather than asleep tho her face looked as if in pain. He reached out and wiped an imaginary hair off her bruzed and wounded cheek.

"The blood has dried...hn..." He whispered to himself. He sat up a bit more realising he had a blanket and so did she. He was looking confused until.

"You were looking cold without your shirt and I had to change her bandages...Shes still bleeding an awful lot..." Ino said walking in holding two glasses of hot chocolate handing him a glass.

He took it and sipped some as did she. "Ino how long was I asleep, hn?"

"Oh...Umm, around twenty minuites...I think...And I called mom about ten minuites ago so she should be here in about five...So you know." Ino stated before taking a drink from her glass.

Deidara sighed. "To much math...hn..." He raised his glass to his lips closing his eyes tasting the comforting drink.

Ino smirked at him "Your just jelouse because IM making amazing grades and IM going to be an acomplished doctor...while you Mr.Pyro will be in jail..."

Deidara scoffed at his sister. "Oh no...you miss are the jelouse one because I am going to be a famous artist,while you can barly make a clay blob, and make a lot of money, in a mansion filled with my art, and time to spend with..." He froze in mid sentence. _'Sakura...'_

Ino blinked and took a drink of the hot chocolate before speaking. "With??"

Deidara remained silent staring at his glass. _'Sakura...Was I really going to say Sakura? I only met her two days ago...' _He looked over at her._ 'I should have been there sooner...then maybe this...'_ He clutched his glass tighter and tightened his eyes shut holding back tears.

Ino stared at him realizing what he was ging to say when he started getting tence looking at Sakura. "You know this isnt your fault...Or hers..."

Deidara sighed setting the glass on a coster on the small coffie table next to him.

"You know what I found interesting the second time I bandaged her? Her cloths are old and ripped...But they were vary expencive looking...so im washing them...Then thee bandages on her chest were expertly wrapped...You said she was homeless right? How can she aford expensive cloths and doctory?" Ino said softly.

Deidara glanced at Sakura for a moment. _'Did she steal them? Orochimaru said she stole food...' _He looked back up at Ino. "Well, I dont know but Oroch..."

"Ino?! Deidara?! Are you two alright? What was the emergency?" They heard a shout and a door slam shut.

"Mom!" Ino said jumping up and running out of the room. Deidara looked down at Sakura before standing and following Ino.

"Ino? Deidara? Are you ok? Deidara were is your shirt?" A tall young looking woman said looking at the kids. She had her long blond hair in low pigtails on her back, she had a doctors uniform covering her large chest, and on her forhead was a blue mark shaped like a small diamond.

Ino nodded. "Oh, we are fine mom."

Deidara sighed a bit. "Nothing Lady Tsunade, hn." He had emphisised Lady Tsunade in a slight mock tone.

Tsunade glared at the two. "Then why did you call me I was about to do serger...Oh dear!" Tsunade was looking past Ino and Deidara. They turned around to see Sakura standing in the doorway.

She was using her arm to support her by holding onto the door way she stood on one footwhile the other was limp and she was dragging it she had the blanket wrapped around her from her sholder to her waist. You could see the bandages on her chest and legs were soaked in her blood. She stared at them her eyes dim.

Deidara eyes widened "Sakura! You shouldnt..." Sakuras body gave in and she fell forwards. "SAKURA!" Deidara ran forward catching her before she hit the ground.

He wrappedis arms around her carefully lifting her. His back was facing his family.

"Deidara? Who is this! Tell me now! If sh..." Tsunade yelled at him her voice mixed between anger, confussion, and worry.

"MOM..Please...just help her...hn." Deidara turned to face them. He held her closly to him she was unconcious again. The edges of his dark yet bright eyes glistened with tears wich he refused to let fall from his eyes.

Tsunade nodded slightly unable to remember a time when he called her mom to her face since their father died. "O-ok..."

Deidara turned and carried her back to the room. Tsunade watched him go for a moment before walking after him.

She seen him about to lay her on the couch. She noticed it was covered in blood. "Wait...the floor..."

Deidara looked at her. "What..."

Tsunade was silent for a moment waiting for his natural hn but it didnt come so she began. "The floor...lay her on the floor the blood from the couch wont help me much..."

Deidara nodded slightly and stepped near the fire, he dropped to his knees with a thud. Ignoring the pain through his knees he carefully layed her down.

Tsunade got to her knees looking at the girl she reached ovver untangling her from the blanket. Deidara face instantly turned red as the blanket was moved. She had nothing on except her small underwear, bandages wrapped around her chest, arms, legs everything covered in blood old and fresh. She began mumbling to herself. "Internal bleeding, deep larcerations, sprains, broken kneecap and ribs..." She kept mumbling to herself with every new problem she found.

Deidara stared for a moment as his mom began examining her feeling worse with every word Tsunade mumbled and sighed. _'She...looks like a fallen angel...she would look better if she wasnt covered in blood...' _He looked at his bare chest seeing her blood on him._ 'Sakura...please be ok...'_

Deidara was watching his moms hand as she began unwrapping the bandages on her, she started to unwrap the ones on her chest. Deidaras eyes widened as his blush darkened. She was about to remove the last wrapping.

**Me: Well...what do you think...I already started on chapter five. Is anyone feeling bad for any of the charecters yet like I am?**

**Deidara: I do...hn.**

**Me: You dont count! I think I wanna name any one of my reviewers that are feeling something for someone in the little agument or talky thing I do in the next chapter. The one that I can tell the feelings best I will use your name in the story! **

**Deidara: We will need your review who ur feeling for what you feel like you love them hate them feel sad for them happy embaressed yadda yadda...hn She'll use the winners neme for like a book, auther or something like that.**

**Me: SO PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SOOOOOOO MUCH!!**


	5. Settling In

**Me: Immmm baaaccckk MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Deidara: -Cough- Hey...The readers are here...**

**Me: -blink...blink- OHHHHHHH HIYA **

**Deidara: -Sweatdropps- **

**Me: Weeeeeeelllllllll Anyway THANK YOU REVEWERS! I HAVE BROUGHT SAKURA AND TSUNADE HERE TODAY!! AND TSUNADES SOBER**

**Sakura: Hi**

**Tsunade: Hello -looks slightly irritated-**

**Deidara: Thanks soo much GaarasGuardian, hn, You actually see the tourture of a parent Tsunade**

**Tsunade: -Slaps the back of Deidaras head...H.A.R.D.-**

**Deidara: Ohhh Oww...I mean Tsunade isnt so bad..hn..-holds up a sighs saying'HELP ME'**

**Sakura: -Giggles- Well I wanna thank people too!! Thanks for careing about me Raven-hearted-Luci** **and you too GaarasGuardian**

**Me: Im sorry for ALLLLL the long waits I had gotten grounded for not cleaning the kitchen, almost in a fight at school, ISS, most precious peerson to me was put in the hospitle, and my boyfriends sister is having a slumber party and invited me...Sooooo SO SORRY Expecially to you GaarasGuardian I LOVE JUU...AND TY FOR REVIERWING 30sec2kiba, ****Blue-Heart08****, and OMG Super Tails720 I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TOO**

**Deidara&Tsunade: THEN SHUT UP AND WRIGHT**

**Me: FINE...I own...NOTHING ANYWAY JUST RIP MUH HEART OUT DX**

**Sunset**

**-Chapter Five-**

**-Settling In-**

"AHHHH OWOWOWOW!!" Ino had grabbed his pony tail pulling him up and to his feet painfully she dragged him from the room before he could see anything. Tsunade ignored them contening to work.

"Oh Kami, Deidara!" Ino sighed when they reached the room with the staircase.

Deidaras face turned red again. "What! I didnt do anything wrong, hn."

Ino sighed. "Im not even going to bother telling you what you did...because by the color of your face you already know." She smirks and laughs.

Deidara grunts turning his head away. He was tring to hide his blush more than being stubborn to his sister. Ino laughs harder leaning on the side of the stairway for support. He glares darkly at her growling slightly his face turns red from anger.

Ino finally regained her composure she waves her hand in a dismissing way, she smiles at him. "Sorry Deidara, anyway, when mom is done we'll talk to her about Sakura." Deidara sighed and stared at the ground solomly.

Ino sighed as she watched him. "You know mom...When shes in doc-mode, there can be a parade two feet behind her with rampaging tigers, elephants, and zebras and all of it can be on fire, and she wouldnt notice!!"

Deidara smiled and chuckled. "Yeah your right Ino...but..."

"But nothing! Mom will take amazing care of her!" Ino smiled happily.

"Ino!! Ino!" They heard Tsunade call from the other room. "I need you to come here!"

"Coming!" She called running past Deidara to the room where Tsunade and Sakura were.

Deidara stared at the ground. _'Sakura...Please be ok for me...For me...'_ Deidara started to count the seconds passing as he sat on the bottom step.

--

"Fiftyseven, fiftyeight, fiftynine, eightyseven minuites, hn...GAH I feel like Im waiting for my wife to have a kid! Hn." Deidara groaned loudly.

He heard chuckleing and looked up at Tsunade and Ino. Ino smiled smugly. "Would you like a boy or a girl?"

Deidara blushed a bit and stood up quickly. "Nevermind that, is she ok, hn?"

Tsunade smiled and chuckled and took the rag across her head. "Calm down, shes fine. As a matter of fact she should be waking up any minuite."

Deidara ran forward litterly shoving past Tsunade and Ino going past them into the room where Sakura is.

Tsunade looked at Ino. "Hes only known her how long now?"

Ino looked up at her mom. "Three days..."

Tsunades eyes widened. "But He...!"

Ino smiled slightly and softly "It must mean its true love...there is love at first sight..."

--

Deidara knealed down to Sakuras small body on the floor she had bandages across her chest, stomache, arms, legs, forhead, sholder, and hands. She had a blanket wrapped around her waist to her feet. Her bandages werent bloody but some of her skin, face, and hair still had dried blood.

He reached out and touched the side of her face. She squirmed in his touch. His eyes shined. "Sakura! Sakura-Chan wake up, hn!"

She tightened her eyes closed. "D-Deidara?" She sat up slowly blinking her eyes getting used to the light.

He wrapped an arm around her slowly helping her up. She shivered a bit in his arms she smiled weakly. "De-Dei-Kun...I made it to the lake...I waited...I was there like we agreed." She closed her eyes softly smiling. She held the blanket around her waist.

Deidara smiled happily "I know Sakura I know...How do you feel..."

Sakura opened her eyes and pouted. "Funky...But muuuuuuch better! I think I can stand on my own!"

Deidara slowly let her go and she smiled standing a bit wobbaly. Ino came in with Tsunade.

"Hey! Sakura!" Ino waved.

Tsunade smiled. "Nice to see you awake, how do you feel?"

Sakura blinked and looked at the two blonds. "Umm...I Feel fine thanks ummm...?"

Tsunade shook her head "Oh Im sorry...This is Ino, Deidaras sister..."

"OLDER sister!" Ino blurted.

Deidara grunted. Tsunade nodded "Yes by one year, and Im Tsunade, his mother."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thanks, nice to meet you..." Shend the looked around the room slowly at everything.

Tsunade coughed slightly an looked at her kids. "I need to get back to work...Im sorry too leave so suddenly, Sakura, but Im the head doctor there and I left my stuff an I need to cheack on a..."

Sakura nodded "Ok I get it dont worry"

Tsunade nodded and turned to leave. "Wait I need to go to Hinatas to study!" Ino said running after her other. Tsunade turned to her and started mumbling sumthing, Ino mumbled back.

Tunade grunted and turned to Deidara and Sakura. "We'll call to check in...we can call at ANY time..." With that she turned and left the room. Ino ran after her giggling.

Sakura tilted her head in slight confusion and Deidara blushed darkly tho his irritated expression never changed.

Sakura sighed slightly slipping the blanket around her tighter. Deidara glanced at her before looking away. "You need a bath...Come on I'll show you where everything is, hn."

Sakura nodded but he already started to the door leading to the stairs sakura ran to catch up to him. The blanket wrapped around her anckles tripping her she fell forward and yelped when shee hit the floor.

Deidara stared at her wide eyed. "Sakura-Chan are you alr..."

Sakura looked up ay him and laughed a dark blush of embaressment crossed her face. "Ooops, Gomenasai, did I scare you?"

He grunted. _'You were just in a near death state! Of corse I was worried!!'_ Deidara turned his head when he noticed the bandages around her body were a bit too thin and too revealing he offered her a hand up, still not looking.

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet he released her han an smiled at her. They started walking again turning up the stairs to a long hallway with many doors and eather a small or large window here and there.

He took her down the hall stoping at a few doors on the way. The first door was pink with white, light blue, red, yellow, and orange flowers on it. "This is Inos room...Yes...she is a bit of a girly girl...hn."

Sakura chuckled_ 'Abit? I have pink hair and Id never do this...poor door' _She noticed Deidara was walking again so she wrapped the blanket tighter and ran after catching up with him. He stopped at another door. This one was light blue. _'Hmm, looks sorta strange with the walls...as well as the other door...'_

"This is Tsunades room, I dont really have anything to say here, or eltse Ill get knocked over the head, hn." Deidara smiled

Sakura giggled and walked next to him with a smile. He stopped at a blood red door that was the same color as the walls and most of the other doors cept this one had a black frame instead of a red one.

He opened the door to a porcelin bathroom. He walked in reaching in the sink cabinet and took out a black towl, washrag, and sponge setting the on the sink he opened the glass shower door and turned on the hot water and the cold.

When the water felt right when it hit his bandaged hand he turned to Sakura, "Im sure you know what to do now, theres shampoo, body wash, and conditioner on the shelves in the shower, Ill take the blanket to the laundry room, when your done here go down to my room Ill get you some cloths to wear, my room is the vary last one on the right no dout youll find it. Ill also get a room ready for you to sleep in, hn."

Sakura nodded slowly and slipped off the blanket revealing her bandaged body. Deidara face turned slightly redas he took the blanket closing the door behind him and sighed slightly. He began to walk down the hall twards the stairs toward the laundry room.

--

Sakura had the towl wrapped around her as she walked down the hallway "Gah, I feel soo refreshed!" She cooed happily. She looked at the doors as she passed they all looked relitively the same. _'The last one...on the right...'_

She reached the end of the hall against the wall was a tabl with a vase of black roses above the table was a portrait of a man it looked faded but she couuld make out the image of a tall blond with bangs on the right side of his face he was wearing a black robe with something red, next to him on his right was a young blond who had her hair in low pigtails, to his left was a even younger blond girl with her long bangs over her right eye. the center of the faded picture was ripped out but there seemed to be something impportant belonged there.

Sakura shook her head away from staring at the picture and looked to her right the door was black with a beautiful image of a silver, light blue, and goldn eagle. It seeed to be alive. She reached out and opened the door. "Dei-kun?"

"Oi, Sakura-Chan you done?" He said from the room. Sakura nodded and looked around. The rug was black same as the walls hhe was sitting on a queen sized bedthe walls were a smoky gray color against the wall was a desk with a new high tech laptop.

"Here." He stood and walked over to her carring a small pile of clothes. He handed them to her. "There are bandages if you feel you need to rewrap your wounds and theres clothes there..." He blushed. "There should be ALL the clothes there including the girl ones...I got them from Inos room..."

Sakura blushed taking the clothes. It was silent for abit before he coughed to clear the silence he smiled "Your room is across the hall from mine."

She smiles and nodded. "Thanks Dei-Kun!" She turned closing the door behind her. She stepped across the hall looking at the door it was black with a beautiful ice blue, light green, and silver wolf on it. She slowly opened the door to the room and walked in.

The room had a black and red rug the red was splattered around the rug randomly as if it were blood the walls were red yellow and orange looking as if extreamly realistic flames were on the wall. Across the large room was a big bed with black and red silk blankets, an end table was to the side with a lamp on it, under a black curtained window, on the wall was a large black book case filled with books, in the corner was a desk with a rolling chair under it a small lap on it. There was a tall dresser to her side next to it was two bean bags one red and the other black.

She closed the door behind her and walked to the dresser and opened it, it was empty, same as the desk drawers and end tables. She walked over to the bed and slipped off the towl pulling on the underwear. she grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around her chest and stomache, she pulled on the overly large silk silver buttonup sleeping shirt. She slipped on the baggy pants.

She walked over to the book shelf and skimmed through the names of a few books. She grabbed two they said _Six Again: A Gaara Story_-By GaarasGuardian, and _Goodbye_ -By Raven-Hearted-Luci. She carried them to the bed and sat on it her back against the wall she sat one on the bed and flipped open the other and started reading.

**Me: Well Thats THAT**

**Deidara: Whats What, hn?**

**Me:Thats that...**

**Deidara: That is that?**

**Me: No Thats that!**

**Deidara: Oh That is that,hn**

**Me: Yep**

**Deidara: -Looks at everyone reading and whispers- I dont get it eather...**

**Me: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK! WHAT BOUT YOUR NAMES IN THE STORY? YOU LIKEY? If U want change I will anywhere I want this story perfect I know the end seemed a little rushed huh? I went to descriptive mode hehehe.**

**Deidara: Descriptive mode? Well R/R Please, hn.**

**Me: -Blinks- HOLY HELL HE SAID PLEASE!!**

**Deidara: How can hell be holy?**

**Me: -Blinks then eyes brighten- IMA ADD THAT TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!! HOLY HELL!! -giggles happily-**

**Deidara: Shes Insane**

**Me: -Sticks tonge out at him- Did you two like your names and stories there in the end? I hope so! If anyone wants their names removed I will I wont mind!**

**Deidara: Yeah she'll throw them in the pits of the holy hell...**

**Me: -Slaps him- SHUT UP!! R/R my beautiful mind controlled slaves...I MEAN READERS**

**Deidara: Uhh...**


	6. Friends

**Me: HIIYA!! I know there wasnt alot of fluffieness in the last chapter instead there was a lot of discription of the house and main rooms so let you get a pretty good idea of the rooms and yadda yadda**

**Deidara: Ok...AAANNNDD, hn?**

**Me:AND This chapter will be a bit fluffy to make up for it By the way the day is Saturday 6:30 if you were lost in the week and time SO HERES CHAPTER SIX **

**

* * *

**

Sunset

**-Chapter Six-**

**-Friends-**

Sakura started squirming in the ovrsized pant bottoms she grunted and slid off the bed, when her feet hit the cool floor so did the pants. She folded the pants and sat them on a sidetable next to the bed beside a phone and lamp. She was now only in the shirt that went down to just above the knee. She crawled back on the bed and started reading feeling more comfortable.

Sakura was about five or six pages into the book when there was a knock on the door. "Hey! Sakura-Chan, are you done? May I come in, hn?"

Sakura bilnked closing the book she slid off the bed again and slipped the books back on the shelf before walking to the door opening it. She smiled at him. "Don't worry Dei-Kun..." She opened the door fully so he could enter then waved a hand in the direction of the bookcase. "...I was just reading."

Deidaras face blushed as he stared at her long, slender legs. He caught himself staring and quicky brought his gaze to her emerald eyes. She was giving him a questioning look, he blushed and turned his face away walking into the room.

He heard her shut the door behind him he stared at the floor a moment before he turned back to her. He stared at her legs again blushing. "Ehh...S-Sakura-Chan?"

She tilted her head and gazed at him in slight confusion. "Nani? Whats wrong?"

Deidara turned his head away forciably. "W-where are your pants? Why aren't y-you wearing them, hn?"

Sakura looked down at her long scared legs, she dropped down wrapping her arms around her knees the long sleaves of the silk shirt hid the rest of her legs. "Gomen Dei-Kun...I know I-I have ugly scars..."

Deidara blinked._ 'What does she mean?....Oh!' _He knelt beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh, Sakura, you have beauiful legs! I ment...I was just was wondrng why you weren't wearing the pants!"

She blushed and fell into him from being hugged. She tilted her head and looked up at him."D-Dei-Kun..." The position was awkward so she just buried her face in his chest.

Deidara blushed a bit and buried his face into her soft, pink hair. "Sakura...I...Think I l-"

**RING**

Deidara jumped startled from the phone. He jumped so bad he knocked both him and Sakura backwards onto the floor.

**RING **

Deidara felt his face heat up.

**RING **

He quickly got to his feet walking to the phone without looking at Sakura afraid to let her see his face.

**RI-**

He yanked the phone from the reciever. "WHAT!" He growled to whoever was on the other end.

"Wow, dude what has your silk boxers in a knot?"

Deidara grunted. "You, hn..."

"Really? I guess my job is done!"

Deidara took a breathe and sighed. "Ok...Naruto WHAT THE HELL did you call me for, hn?"

"We wa-"

Deidara heard arguing and the phone being jerked around.

"Naruto! Give me the phone!"

"Tobi wants the phone!"

"Give it here!"

"This is a drag..."

"Damnit!"

"I had it first!"

"Gah! Humph...Thank you...Deidara? You there?"

Deidara felt somewhat entertained. "Hai...Im still here, Sasori. Sounds like the whole gangs there, hn."

"Yeah...Listen can you get out?"

"Ill have to ca..."

**BEEP**

Deidara jumped a bit in surpise. "Hold on I have a beep..."

"Kay"

He clicked it over to the other line. "Hello?"

"Deidara."

"Oh, hey Tsunade." He sighed abit.

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing...Can I go out with the guys, hn?" He said hopeful.

"Hmm? Ok...Only if you take Sakura and she isn't in any pain."

He turned around and looked at Sakura, _'Howed I forget she was here...' _She was sitting there staring at him slight confusion on her face."Uhh, Ok...Thanks bye."

"Bye Deida-"

Deidara clicked over to Sasori. "Hey you there, hn?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok were do we meet?" Sakura was still staring at him he smiled at her.

"The park between school and the mall."

"Ok, be there give me fifteen to leave and five to get thre, and I'll have company, hn." Deidara smirked knowing it was gonna kill his friends not knowing who.

"Company? Who i-"

Deidara hung up the phone and smiled. Sakura blinked from her place on her knees. "You want to go out Sakura?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds like fun!"

Deidara looked at her legs and he felt his face heat up so he quickly turned his head and walked to the door. "Ill be right back, hn..."

Sakura sighed and laid on her back. She felt her shirt ride up to just under her underwear. She didnt bother pulling it down, so she just stared at the ceiling. It was a bluish-black with little white spots like stars.

She sighed and closed her eyes for what felt like hours (A/N:which was more like 13 minuites) when she heard voices in the hall. She turned her head to the door and sat up.

The door opened and she heard Deidara's voice yell "BAKA!" just before a spiky haired blond came in follwoed by two red heads, a silver haired boy, one with a black spikey pony tail and a lazy look in his eye, one wearng a orange mask, and a boy with bown spiky hair dragging Deidara.

They all froze when they seen Sakrua lying on the floor staring at them. Deidara sighed. "Sakura these are my idiotc friends, hn..."

**Me: Weeeeeellllllllll? Who do you thnk they are? Guess Guess!**

**Deidara: Im tired, hn...**

**Me: Shut up and say your line!**

**Deidara: Okay Okay Thanks for readin if anyone guesses right thy get....No...They get somethin.**

**Me: Aww why wont you kiss them?**

**Deidara: -glares-**

**Me: fine...I dunno wat youll get so just put what you want under your guess! Make it someting like putting your name your stoies name or some thing youd like to see in this story at somepoint ^^**

**Deidara: Please R/r**


	7. Introductions

**Me: GOMENASAI GOMENASAI My laptop broke TT_TT**

**Deidara: -Stares- Again?**

**Me:-Nods- But this time the keyboard stopped working and someone stepped on the screen and broke it!!!**

**Deidara: Id hate to be one of your laptops, Hn.**

**Me: SHUT UP, Anyway TWO and only Two persons got it right!! They Had Every single person X3. Everyone either was close or got one charecter ^^ Not coutning the dead give aways that are Tobi, Sasori, and Naruto since I said their names an...**

**Deidara: WE GET IT GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!!!**

**Me: Welll soooorrrrry...Anyway...CONGRATULATIONS FlowerOfTheNight544 YOU GOT IT FIIIIRST AND I LOVED YOUR REVIEW ^^ And CONGRATULATIONS Puppetplay YOU GOT IT TOO**

**Deidara: Also thanks to Lela Rya, And GaarasGuardian for your guesses to, hn.**

**Me: GarrasGardian! Your right Kiba ish the one that counts X3 Hes Smexy **

**Deidara: -Shakes his head in disbalif- Just get on with the story....**

**Sunset**

**-Chapter Seven-**

**-Introductions-**

After a few moments of long silences Deidara jerked away from the boy and stood infront of the group and glares at each one of them. Then turned to Sakura waving a hand to the blonde. "Sakura this is Naruto, hn."

Sakura smiled and stood up. "Hiya, Im Sakura Haruno." The shirt fell back just above her knees again.

Naruto stared at her then blinked a few times then smirked looking at the group. One of the redheads snapped out of it spoke. "Guys its not polite to have her introduce herself and us not to."

Naruto shook his head and looked at Sakura "Sorry, Im Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet a pretty girl like you Sakura!" Deidara flinched at the words and seeing Sakura blush.

The first redhead stepped forward he had a tatoo of the japanese word for love on the left side of his forhead he raised a brow as he examined the bandages bruses and scares on her form. "Call me Gaara..."

The other redhead raised a hand. She seen tatoos of black lines around his wrist and neck making him look like a puppet glued together. "Im Sasori nice to meet you Haruno Sakura." He bowed slightly to her. She could feel her face heat up slightly.

The silver haired boy grunted. "Guess its my fucking turn...They call me Hidan." His hand twisted around his necklace of a upsidedown triangle in a circle.

Sakura pointed at the necklace. "That symbol is of the Demon Lord Jashin, right?" She smiled a soft smile at him.

Hidans eyes widened slightly and a wide smirk formed. "Damn, I think I like this fucking Chic guys..." Sakura felt like fussing about his cursing but decided about being silent since this was their first meeting.

The male with a orange mask took a step forward. He reached up and slid his mask up and let it sit at an angle on the side of his head revealing cool dark eyes and a hansome face. "Oi, Tobi's called Tobi. Its nice to meet you, Sakura!" Sakura practically squeeled at the way the boy spoke, which made the boy smirk.

The black haired boy with a pony tail grubled, mumbling something like. "Introductions are so trublesome." He raised a hand and looked over at her. "I am Shikamaru Nara..." She blinked and tilted her head. _'He looks like hes going to fall asleep...'_

The brown haired male jumped forward tossing a arm around her waist. "And Im Kiba Inuzuka, so your the company Deidara was talking about on the phone. No wonder he told us to stay out! He just wanted to keep such a pretty little thing to his self." Sakura blushed darkly and Deidara growled softly knowing Kiba was the ladys man of the group. Kiba heard the soft growl of Deidara and tightened his arm around her.

Sakura let out a slight yelp and jumped sligtly to the side away from Kiba, who blinked. They all stared at her, she could feel her face reddening again. "S-so its nice to meet you all too!" She bowed quickly hiding her blush. She stood straight and seen everyone was still looking at her she closed her eyes holding onto that fake smale as best she could _'This is soo nerve wracking...I-Im not used to meeting new people...I-I need to run...'_

Sakura was about to turn to the door and run, when she felt a warm hand rest on her sholder she glanced over and looked from the bandaged hand up a bare strong arm to a broad sholder to a hansome face that was half covered with golden blonde hair._ '...Deidara...Your here for me like at the lake...' _She smiled and stood up straight looking at the males.

She placed a hand on her hip tilting her head. "Well? Is anyone gonna talk or are you going to stare at me all night?"

A few of the boys began blushing and Gaara coughed slightly saying "Well were surprised thats all..."

Sakura tilted her head and blinked "What is there to be surprised about?"

Naruto spoke "Because your a GIRL!"

Sakuras eyes widened and she looked down at her body and yelled "HOLY HELL IM A GIRL??" She looked at him and shook her head as sarcasm seeped into her voice "Oh, why, oh why hasnt anyone told me this before now?" Sakura crossed her arms on her rib cage under her chest making her breasts stand out above her arms as if proving her point.

Naruto could feel his face heaten up with a strong blush. "Tha-ats not what I me..."

Hidan jumped into Narutos sentence inturrupting him "How the hell is hell supposed to be holy?" Hidan suddenly felt something whack him on the back of his head and turned to glare at Naruto who glared back. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"You inturrupted me while I was talking!!"

"Well Fuck off!!"

" You first!"

"You idiots are so troublesome!" Shikamaru groaned.

They glared at him and all hree began arguing

Sakura blinked and Gaara spoke again "Were just surprised to see Deidara had a girl here..."

Sakura tilted her head. "Why cuz yall are gay?"

Sasori's eye twitched and Naruto, Shikmaru, and Hidan stopped fighting.

Sakura suddenly felt like her end would soon be here...

**Me: Ohh Short chapter...**

**Deidara: ...Why...Why me? Hn?**

**Me:What are you going on about?**

**Deidara: Why?? TOBI NARUTO KIBA AND HIDAN TOGETHER!!?!?! WHY MEE??**

**Me: Oh...Hehehehehhehe Cuz I luv torture X3 R/R My friends Pleeeeeeaaaase**


End file.
